Scintigraphic imaging and similar radiographic techniques for visualizing tissues in vivo are finding ever-increasing application in biological and medical research and in diagnostic and therapeutic procedures. Generally, scintigraphic procedures involve the preparation of radioactive agents which, upon introduction to a biological subject, become localized in the specific organ, tissue or skeletal structure of choice. When so localized, traces, plots or scintiphotos depicting the in vivo distribution of radiographic material can be made by various radiation detectors, e.g., traversing scanners and scintillation cameras. The distribution and corresponding relative intensity of the detected radioactive material not only indicates the space occupied by the targeted tissue, but also indicates a presence of receptors, antigens, aberrations, pathological conditions, and the like.
In general, depending on the type of radionuclide and the target organ or tissue of interest, the compositions comprise a radionuclide, a carrier agent designed to target the specific organ or tissue site, various auxiliary agents which affix the radionuclide to the carrier, water or other delivery vehicles suitable for injection into, or aspiration by, the patient, such as physiological buffers, salts, and the like. The carrier agent attaches or complexes the radionuclide to the peptide carrier agent, which results in localizing the radionuclide being deposited in the location where the carrier agent concentrates in the biological subject.
Technetium-99m(.sup.99m Tc) is a radionuclide which is widely known for its uses in tissue imaging agents. Due to its safety and ideal imaging properties, this radionuclide is conveniently available commercially in the oxidized pertechnetate form (.sup.99m TcO.sub.4.sup.-) hereinafter "pertechnetate-Tc99m". However, pertechnetate will not complex with the most commonly used biological carriers for radionuclide tissue imaging. Thus, technetium-labelled imaging agents are generally prepared by admixing a pertechnetate-Tc99m isotonic saline solution, a technetium reductant (reducing agent) such as stannous chloride or sodium dithionite, and a chelate conjugated to the desired peptide carrier agent for targeting the organ of interest. Alternatively, an intermediate transfer liquid-technetium 99m complex may be prepared prior to addition to the chelate-biological molecule to maintain the oxidation state within a desired level. Examples of such include 99m Tc-tartrate or 99m Tc-gluconate.
Another problem is that technetium-containing scintigraphic imaging agents are known to be unstable in the presence of oxygen, primarily since oxidation of the reductant and/or the technetium-99m destroys the reduced technetium-99m/targeting carrier complex. Accordingly, such imaging agents are generally made oxygen-free by saturating the compositions with oxygen-free nitrogen gas or by preparing the agents in an oxygen-free atmosphere. Stabilization of imaging agents can also be achieved through chemical means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,000, Fawzi, issued Nov. 4, 1980, discloses the use of gentisyl alcohol as a stabilizer for technetium imaging agents. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,284, Fawzi, issued Nov. 11, 1980 discloses the use of gentisic acid as a stabilizer.